Magyar Mákos Kávèsütemény
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Untuk Gilbert, Elizaveta tetap mengagumkan. Bagaimanapun keadaannya.


**Magyar Mákos Kávèsütemény**

(Prussia, Hungary)

Using Human-Name

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Gilbert tak tahu harus memasang ekspektasi apa ketika surat Elizaveta sampai di tangannya dua hari yang lalu. Dikirim melalui alamat Ludwig dengan amplop polos berwarna pucat; adiknya segera mengopernya begitu ditemukan di kotak surat. Tak ada klu dari siapa dan untuk siapa, tapi keduanya paham kalau aroma bunga yang tercium samar-sama dari sana merupakan ratu-satunya pertanda bahwa surat itu berasal dari sang representatif Hongaria dan ditujukan pada si mantan Ordo Teutonik. Penutupnya dirobek, lantas tulisan tangan berhuruf kecil, rapat, dan cantik menyambut fokus Gilbert.

 _Temui aku di Budapest, dua hari lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu._

Singkat, padat, rancu.

Gilbert tidak tahu apa yang harus ia harapkan; Elizaveta yang masih menangis karena perceraiannya dengan si aristrokrat-sialan, Roderich Edelstein, atau Elizaveta yang hidup kesulitan dan jatuh miskin karena terkena pengaruh Perang Besar. Situasi pasca-perang kali ini terasa seperti kutukan; memakan seluruh kas negara di dunia tanpa pandang bulu (bahkan si Amerika, yang mengaku negara adidaya itu. Bah, adidaya pantat Prussia! Gara-gara si sialan dan dua sekutu kecilnya, kini ia dan Ludwig harus menderita lebih banyak dari orang lain dan memiliki cap sejelek kerak neraka di mata dunia) hingga seluruh dunia menderita krisis yang entah sampai kapan akan bertahan. Namun apa pun alasan Elizaveta memintanya susah-susah datang dari Berlin, ia berharap yang ditemukan di sana lebih dari ekspektasinya. Ia kenal Hongaria luar-dalam dan wanita itu jauh, _jauh, jauh, jauh, jauh_ lebih kuat daripada apa pun yang hadir di dunia ini.

Pria albino itu baru saja memasuki Budapest dengan langkah kakinya yang terayun pelan. Keadaan di sini memang buruk, namun ia masih dapat bernapas lega karena jumlah anak yang kelaparan dan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki rumah tidak sebanyak di Berlin. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang hidup di jalan dan kebanyakan dari mereka sudah dewasa. Entahlah, keadaan negara Elizaveta malah dapat membuatnya lupa kalau ia masih memiliki tanggungan di Jerman.

Maniknya menangkap beberapa orang berjalan cepat melintasi trotoar, juga beberapa yang terlihat menikmati awal musim semi yang mulai bangkit dari hibernasinya. Memang suram akhir-akhir ini, tetapi bukan berarti sepenuhnya buruk. Bahkan Gilbert sendiri paham kalau ada kecantikan di balik masa terkelam sekali pun.

Tanpa perintah dari otak, kakinya sudah mampu berbelok di simpangan yang begitu dikenalnya, lalu berdiri di depan teras Elizaveta dalam tenggang waktu lima menit. Gilbert tahu pintu wanita itu tak pernah terkunci; sejak dulu, ia memang membiarkan siapa saja masuk, bahkan orang tak dikenal sekalipun. Katanya sebagai tindak preventif apabila seseorang membutuhkan bantuannya di masa-masa darurat. Bagi orang biasa, pilihan itu buruk karena yang masuk bisa saja pencuri atau orang jahat, namun bagi Elizaveta, opsi-opsi terburuk pun bisa ditanganinya dengan baik. Ia memiliki beberapa pedang dan busur panah bekas masa pertengahan, serta beberapa bayonet di dalam rumahnya, ingat? Dan untuk ukuran seorang wanita, kemampuannya bermain dengan senjata dapat dikategorikan _luar biasa_.

"Liz? Kau di rumah?" Gilbert memanggil, menutup pintu di belakang dan mulai memasuki rumah Elizaveta. Keadaan di sini nyaris sama seperti terakhir kali ia berkunjung, jauh sebelum persatuan Austro-Hongaria yang membuatnya muak.

Elizaveta masih membiarkan dindingnya berwarna pastel, meski kini sudah tidak terawat, terkelupas dan warnanya tidak setajam dulu. Lukisan-lukisan pemandangan alam mendekorasi beberapa bagian di ruang tamu. Lantainya dilapisi kayu cokelat; tidak begitu bersih, namun tidak kotor pula. Ada dua jendela yang mengarah ke taman kecil di sebelah rumah—keadaannya terbuka, membiarkan angin masuk dan meniup aroma pengap di dalamnya—yang dibingkai dengan tirai warna gading. Cukup sederhana dan sedikit tidak teratur, namun Gilbert menemuinya sebagai keadaan rumah yang seharusnya.

"Eliza?" panggil Gilbert lagi. Ia mulai memasuki ruang tengah sekarang; Elizaveta masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya. "Liz, aku sudah datang!"

Suara teredam meluncur dari belakang. "Aku di dapur!"

Maka secepat itu pula kakinya berderap masuk lebih dalam.

Elizaveta berdiri di depan konter. Ia hanya mengenakan sebuah blus sederhana berwarna hijau dan rok berbahan ringan sepanjang lutut. Bagian depan tubuhnya ditutupi apron putih. Rambutnya dikuncir menjadi satu di belakang kepala, namun jepit yang merepresentasikan Danau Balaton masih tersemat di sana. Ia lebih pucat dan lebih kurus daripada Elizaveta yang _mengagumkan_ , tapi Gilbert melihat kemajuan pada fisiknya dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya setelah Perang Hebat. Saat itu Elizaveta terlihat begitu ringkih dengan sisa air mata di pipinya. Menggali memorinya tentang tangisan Elizaveta membuat Gilbert meringis kecil.

Tangan si personifikasi wanita sibuk mengaduk suatu adonan entah apa ketika Gilbert sampai. Manik mereka bertemu; _emerald_ dan _ruby_ ; hutan dan darah. Dan sang empunya manik _crimson_ mendapati harapan yang bertumbuh jauh di dalam iris hijau itu. Mereka menghipnotisnya selama sesaat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Gilbert. Ia pernah melihat Elizaveta dalam pakaian _maid_ ketika ia bekerja di rumah si aristrokat-sialan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia pernah melihat wanita itu menggenggap sapu dan kemoceng. Ia bahkan pernah melihat Elizaveta menari lepas dengan pakaian daerahnya. Tapi baru sekali ini ia melihat wanita itu memasak.

"Halo, Gilbert!" Elizaveta tersenyum. "Kemarilah dan bantu aku menyiapkan semuanya."

Gilbert berjalan mendekat, menemukan sebuah buku terbuka di dekat tumpukan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor. Buku resep. _Magyar Mákos Kávèsütemény_. Gilbert mungkin tidak begitu fasih berbahasa Hongaria, namun ia tahu apa pun yang ada di depannya merupakan sebuah resep dari kekacauan.

Firasatnya berkata ia akan diperbudak Elizaveta setelah ini.

Uh-oh, ekspektasinya melenceng jauh sekali.

Elizaveta melepas sarung tangan masaknya dan menepuk-nepuk tangan ke apron. Gilbert masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau Elizaveta yang ada di hadapannya sama dengan Elizaveta yang menjadi temannya selama ini, bukan jejadian dari setan ataupun roh jahat. Karena—ya ampun, lihat saja apa yang dilakukan wanita itu sekarang. Mengulurkan apron padanya dengan ekspresi polos begitu.

Gilbert tercekik napasnya. "Kau memintaku datang hanya untuk membantumu memasak?" tanya Gilbert tak percaya. Matanya membelalak pada apron yang diserahkan Elizaveta. "Memasak, Liz, kau serius? Aku laki-laki dan laki-laki keren sepertiku _tidak_ memasak. Ayolah, kau tidak mengerti?"

Wanita di hadapannya memutar bola mata jengah. "Roderich laki-laki dan ia jago memasak. Ludwig juga. Jadi, tak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak, Gilbert."

"Aku bukan mereka!"

Elizaveta mendesah sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. Kalau sudah begini, tak ada cara lain selain memaksa Gilbert. Ia berjinjit, mengalungkan tali apron di leher Gilbert dan mengikat bagiannya di belakang punggung laki-laki itu. Gilbert memang berusaha melepas, tapi begitu Elizaveta menariknya dengan keras, ia berhenti; tahu bahwa apa pun yang ia lakukan untuk menolak tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Keadaan juga tidak mendukungnya karena mereka berada di dapur. Siapa yang tahu kapan sebuah alat masak akan melayang jumawa menuju wajahnya?

Setelah memastikan Gilbert tidak akan melepas apronnya, Elizaveta mendorong beberapa buah cetakan ke hadapannya beserta kuas dan margarin tanpa rasa. Mengisyarati si pemuda Jerman untuk mulai bekerja. "Begini, kau harus ikut berkurban karena aku tahu kau pasti belum sarapan, benar?"

Tidak salah, namun tidak tepat. Gilbert bukan hanya belum sarapan; ia belum makan sejak kemarin siang. Ludwig terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi negaranya akhir-akhir ini, apalagi karena kekalahan yang baru mereka cicipi. Kulkasnya kosong melompong. Jangankan makanan, _beer_ saja tidak lagi tersedia di sana. Dompetnya hanya berisi angin. Jadi, katakan, bagaimana ia harus mendapatkan makanan?

"Kau benar, tapi kekerenanku tidak akan berkurang hanya karena belum makan—"

"Aku benar, tentu saja," potong si wanita Hongaria. "Maka dari itu, Gilbert, kalau kau bersedia membantuku sedikiiiit saja, kau akan mendapatkan banyak makanan. Kau dan Ludwig. Dan beberapa rakyatmu."

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Gilbert. Setengah dari dirinya didera rasa kaget, setengah lagi diliputi kebingungan. Ludwig. Rakyatnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Begini, Gil, dengarkan aku." Elizaveta menarik napas. Anak-anak rambut cokelat madu yang keluar dari ikatannya menari bersama sepoi angin yang masuk ke ruangan lewat ventilasi udara. Ia dengan cekatan kembali memakai sarung tangan, lalu mengaduk adonan lagi. "Ini awal musim semi, jadi aku ingin memberikan harapan baru bagi rakyatku. Mereka telah menderita cukup lama. Aku telah mendata dan menghitung berapa banyak orang yang terlantar dan tidak memiliki rumah—kau pasti sudah melihat mereka, 'kan—dan ya, aku ingin membagikan kue-kue khas musim semi ini pada mereka. Tenang saja, semua uang yang kugunakan untuk membeli bahannya berasal dari dompet pribadiku, bukan kas negara. Maka dari itu, kuputuskan kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk memasak begitu banyak kue dan beruntunglah seseorang itu kau. Sebagai ganti, kau, dan Ludwig, dan rakyatmu akan mendapatkan jatahnya juga. Semua itu karena jasa-jasamu yang baik, Tuan Prussia. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak orang terlantar di Berlin, tapi… apakah tiga ratus potong cukup untuk satu wilayah? Oh, selain kue _poppy_ ini, aku juga menyiapkan roti manis."

Mulut Gilbert masih terbuka lebar. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka Elizaveta berpikir begitu dalam mengenai nasib rakyatnya. Bagaimana ia rela membuka dompet bagi orang-orangnya, bersusah payah memasak untuk mereka, hingga berpikir untuk memberikan beberapa buah bagi Gilbert dan rakyatnya yang sama kesulitan. Begitu besar rasa tanggung jawab dan simpati yang tersimpan dalam hatinya. Ditambah dengan tekad sekuat baja dan ketangguhan bak tembok beton—Elizaveta bukanlah orang yang mudah dihentikan. Seketika sinar matahari, getaran bulu mata, dan api ambisi yang membakar manik zambrud wanita di hadapannya membuat Elizaveta menjadi seribu kali lebih cantik dari wanita mana pun yang pernah Gilbert kenal. Momen itu, ia sadar kalau Elizaveta tetap representasi Hongaria yang _mengagumkan_ -bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Kau memasak semuanya demi orang-orang terlantar itu?"

Elizaveta mengedikkan bahunya. "Memang aku tidak bisa memberikan ke semua orang yang terlantar di negaraku meskipun aku ingin. Ini baru sebagian kecil Budapest—dan kalau kau mau berkorban sedikit saja, mungkin beberapa tempat di Berlin juga. Tapi, yah, tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, Gil? Mereka tidak seharusnya menanggung beban akibat kepicikkan kaum atas. Mengorbankan sedikit isi dompetku tidak akan membuatku semenderita mereka."

Gilbert tertegun. Elizaveta terlalu cerdas untuk menyadari itu sebelum dirinya—rakyat tidak pernah tahu apa-apa. Yang mengendalikan pemerintahan adalah kaum atas, tapi pada akhirnya mereka yang terletak di bawah ikut kena imbas-imbas busuk dari sikap haus kuasa pemimpinnya. Gilbert, Ludwig, Elizaveta, Roderich, dan orang-orang lain yang memiliki takdir sama masih lebih baik karena setidaknya mereka memiliki rumah tetap dan gaji. Bagaimana dengan mereka yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan? Yang untuk mencari tempat meletakkan raga saja sulit? Yang tidak menginginkan perang tapi harus ikut menanggung efeknya?

"Kau benar," Gilbert mengakui pada akhirnya.

"Tentu saja aku benar. Dua kosong untukku, ya?" balas Elizaveta. Ia tersenyum; selesai mengaduk dan ganti menghadap ke Gilbert sembari bertolak pinggang. Sebuah senyum tertarik manis di bibirnya. "Dan lebih baik kau cepat mengoleskan cetakan-cetakan itu dengan mentega, Gilbert, karena kau buang-buang waktu jika terus berdiam diri seperti itu. Dasar tidak _awesome_."

"Hei, kalau aku tidak _awesome_ , aku tidak akan datang hari ini. Bersyukurlah karena aku sudah mau datang dan membantu ide gilamu," sambar Gilbert langsung, namun ia ikut menyeringai. Tangannya mengambil kuas dan mengoleskan mentega ke cetakan seperti yang sudah diperintahkan Elizaveta. Maniknya melirik ke arah si wanita yang menyaring bubuk kayu manis.

Pria albino itu menarik napas lega. Pikiran kalutnya selama perjalanan tidak terjadi. Elizaveta tidak lagi menangis tersedu-sedu sambil meratapi nasibnya. Masa itu sudah lewat—dulu ia hanya butuh mengeluarkannya, namun kini Elizaveta siap bangkit lagi. Sampai mati Gilbert tak mau mengakui hal ini di hadapan sahabatnya, namun ia merasa bahagia Elizaveta-nya masih seperti dulu. Masih tangguh, masih ramah, dan baik hati. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sosoknya. Ia masih mempesona; luar dan dalam.

"Mmm, Gil, satu lagi."

Panggilan itu merobek keheningan yang sempat teregang. Membuat Gilbert menarik fokusnya dari cetakan dan mentega menjadi ke arah wanita yang sekarang bersandar pada konter di belakangnya. Mata hijaunya menyala, kali ini dengan sinar ketulusan.

"Ya?"

"Mungkin akan terdengar sentimental dan menggelikan karena diucapkan pada saat yang tidak tepat—" Elizaveta terkikik sendiri, seolah menyadari apa yang akan dikatakannya terdengar aneh dan bukan-gayanya-sama-sekali, namun ia tahu ia harus melakukan hal ini sebelum nyalinya habis dimakan gengsi, "—tapi terima kasih. Untuk selalu ada selama ini."

Sebelah alis terangkat dalam sebuah kekehan. Si pelaku segera membalikkan badan, menyembunyikan senyuman dengan kembali tenggelam pada pekerjaannya. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi padaku, Liz. Tidak keren sama sekali. Asal kau tahu, kita jadi terdengar seperti tokoh di salah satu telenovela kesukaan Antonio," katanya datar.

Ia mendengar Elizaveta mendengus dan mengatainya dari belakang. Oh, ya, ya, wanita itu boleh saja berpikir Gilbert tidak memiliki perasaan, namun ia tidak perlu tahu bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hati si personifikasi Prussia, ia merasa lebih hangat daripada beberapa dekade terakhir.

 _Sama-sama, dan terima kasih juga, Liz. Untuk tetap menjadi dirimu._

.

Fin

.

 **A/N:** HAAAAAH akhirnya PruHun juga! Sebenernya ini adalah pairing favorit saya, lho! Ceritanya udah jadi dari lama, sih, cuma baru dipublish sekarang aja, hehehe. Timeline-nya pas The Great Depression pasca perang dunia pertama. Ummm, terus judul fanfic ini adalah nama kue yang dibikin Elizaveta a.k.a Hongaria. Ini kue khas Hongaria kalo lagi musim semi. Semacam bolu, dikasih biji bunga poppy atau semacamnya. Unik banget, ya!

 _Ciao!_


End file.
